Remembrance
by ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire
Summary: Alviss can feel Phantom's control on him slipping away, and yet he remains under it. Even though he doesn't have to fight to act on his will anymore, Phantom doesn't know that. But then, when left alone, Phantom asks him for a kiss.


**DISCLAIMER! I do not own MAR Heaven or anything else you may recognize.**

**A/N:** After watching what happened to Phantom, and Alviss' obvious sadness over it, I had to write this. Man, I wish I could've been there with Phantom. Anyway, this is a shounen-ai (boy love), you have been warned.

~.~.~.

Alviss was allowing himself to be under Phantom's control. He could feel it, the older man's control over him weakening. It was sad (and pitiful) to see what had become of Phantom after his defeat by Ginta. Alviss was uncomfortable with the change within him, to find that he no longer hated Phantom. Although their need for each other was mutual, just because he was there didn't mean he would side with Phantom, it only meant he was there of his own will. He did feel bad for Rolan, who so faithfully adored Phantom. He knew Rolan felt a certain degree of jealousy toward him, but even so, he also knew that if Alviss truly submitted to Phantom, Rolan would gladly accept him, and perhaps even try to bond with him. But that wasn't the case. Even though his determination to end Phantom's life had wavered significantly, he knew Phantom was weak and dying, despite the Zombie Tattoo. What was wrong with bidding his time and staying with Phantom for a while longer?

His thoughts were interrupted when Phantom spoke. "I want to be alone. You're dismissed until I call for you," he said. Alviss, like the rest, turned to leave, but Phantom called him back. He saw Rolan and Candice's hesitation, saw Rolan's distrustful glance toward him.

"Yes," was all Alviss said turning back around to face Phantom. He heard the door close and he felt a certain kind of relief. Although conscious, Alviss allowed himself to remain under Phantom's control. Did he feel it the way Alviss did? The way his control over him was slipping?

Phantom extended his hand toward him. "Hold my hand, Alviss," was all he said.

"Yes," Alviss said and went to him, taking his hand in both of his. He felt a strange constricting pain in his chest, something akin to when he had watched Danna-san, his role model, die, six years ago.

Phantom was silent a moment before he momentarily closed his eyes. "You're warm," he said quietly before opening his eyes. Alviss did not reply to this, but continued holding his hand. Phantom shifted in his seat and leaned toward Alviss, an action the younger could tell took effort. "Will you be sad when I die, Alviss?" he asked softly.

A jolt ran through Alviss, but he forced his hands not to tighten their hold on his. "Yes," was all Alviss said.

Phantom again closed his eyes and gave a quiet chuckle. "Liar," he said in that same soft voice. Alviss did not reply, but it was a revelation to him to find that no, he was not lying. Because even though this man had tormented him so, now he no longer wanted Phantom to die. All he had ever truly wanted was to be rid of the curse called the Zombie Tattoo. And looking at Phantom's state now, not even Ginta (whose father had been killed by Phantom) would want to kill him. He would feel something, pity at the very least, for Phantom's death. But knowing Ginta, he would feel true hurt watching Phantom die. And that was what Alviss felt.

Phantom slipped his hand away from Alviss and he opened his eyes. Alviss returned his hands to his sides and stood still for Phantom. "Come closer," the older said.

"Yes," was all Alviss said and moved closer to Phantom.

Alviss stood still as Phantom carressed his cheek. This feeling in Alviss' chest, it hurt so much. After a moment Phantom simply laid his hand on Alviss' cheek and gazed at him. "Alviss, kiss me," was all Phantom said.

A jolt ran through Alviss and this time, he was sure Phantom felt it. But if he hadn't, then he for sure noticed when Alviss hesitated and answered with a stuttered reply. It was a split-second decision Alviss took, because he told himself he didn't want to regret anything. Phantom seemed to have gone still, and before he could react, Alviss leaned toward him and softly pressed his lips to Phantom's. One of his hands went to rest on Phantom's and the other was placed gently on the side of his face. And then, he closed his eyes.

Phantom for his part did not move, and Alviss knew it was because the older man was aware of the fact Alviss was no longer in his control, but acting on his own. Alviss wasn't an expert when it came to kisses, and admittedly, this was his first, but he tried to make it so that Phantom would be pleased. The blue-haired boy caressed the other's lips before gently prying them open with his tongue.

Phantom here closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, parting his lips so that Alviss could explore his mouth, a priviledge that, before Alviss, had only belonged to one woman, Alma.

Alviss could feel the other man's lips tilt up in a small smile, and he wasn't aware of the fact he himself smiled slightly in turn. Alviss allowed his tongue to trace the inside of the other's mouth, unconsciously trying to memorize the feel and contours of his mouth on his. Alviss pressed a little harder when he heard Phantom's quiet moan and the hand on the side of his face moved to lightly entangle in white, soft hair.

The kiss did not truly last long, as Alviss, somewhere in his mind, registered the fact Phantom was weak and could not hold his breath for very long. Reluctantly, he pulled away and opened his eyes. That constricting pain worsened when he saw Phantom's face with an expression he had never seen before on the other male. It was an expression of pure contentment. His eyes fluttered and his mouth was open, almost invitingly.

But as Phantom opened his eyes, Alviss became aware of the fact he was breathing shallowly. Alviss stepped forward and held Phantom for a moment, just so that he would have someone to lean on and be able to regain his breath.

All was silent for a long time, only the quiet pants of Phantom as he regained his breath could be heard. When Alviss saw he was breathing normally again, he accomodated Phantom back into his throne. As he pulled back slightly he noticed Phantom's eyes held some sort of emotion in them. Alviss merely leaned forward and pressed his lips to the corner of Phantom's mouth, before completely pulling back and straightening.

Phantom only watched him a moment. "Alviss... why?" was all he asked.

Alviss stared back. "You told me to kiss you," he replied.

A flicker of frustration passed through Phantom's eyes. "And you complied despite the fact you are no longer in my control."

Alviss watched Phantom a short moment before saying, "There are things I don't want to regret later."

Another emotion. Surprise flickered through Phantom's eyes as he gazed at the younger boy. After a moment Phantom asked, "Is eternity really that bad?"

Alviss looked at Phantom. "It is, when _all _those you love are not there to live it with you," he replied. Phantom could not say he didn't need it. He had lost Peta, his best friend, after all.

Phantom chuckled quietly. "Yes, I suppose you're right," was all he said. After a moment he said, "Alviss, stay with me."

Alviss only watched Phantom for a moment. The latter's eyes widened infinitesimally when Alviss went down to one knee. "I'm not making a promise, Phantom, remember this well. I want you to know that I will not defend you, I will not fight for you, I will not fight against my teammates anymore, nor will I join your side... but I might just stay here, under your control, until Ginta and the other's come looking for me."

He looked at the kneeling boy. "Why are you really doing this, Alviss?" he asked.

Alviss looked straight at Phantom. "For remembrance... Phantom-sama," Alviss answered with a tiny smile at the last word.

Phantom looked surprised before he composed and returned the smile in the same fashion. "Fair enough, Alviss-kun," he said. And with that, Alviss allowed himself once again to fall into Phantom's control. Phantom watched this boy a moment before he let out an amused breath. "Alviss, come stand near me," he said.

"Yes," was all Alviss said before he went to take his place beside Phantom.

_-Finis-_

**"My heart was in such pain" as they say (well, at least 'Everytime you Kissed Me' - Pandora Hearts says so). Anyway, at some point throughout the story Alviss ended up being OOC. I was very sad about Phantom's death, it made me misty-eyed. I feel that Alviss felt more than he led on, but that's okay, that's why us fangirls are here, to make it happen. But anyway, this is my first MAR Heaven fic and my first shounen-ai (well, my first **_**good**_** shounen-ai... or at least, I think so). Anyway, I've written too much already. Please review, and no flames. If you have something to say, do give me constructive criticism.**


End file.
